The Origins of Mighty The Hedgehog
Chapter 1: The End of a struggle The war between Hedgehog and robots ended with both sides signing both peace treaties. The war ended when Mighty was 13. Mighty looked in the wreckage of his hometown. "Mom!" Mighty yelled as he walked through the broken town. His mom was nowhere in sight. "Mom!!!" Mighty yelled as tears started to fill his eyes. He kept looking for his mom in the wreckage. He didn't find her and started to cry. His mom then comes behind him and hugged him. "Its going to be all right." She said. 2 Years later, when Mighty was 15, The mayer of the town and the governer of the country told Mighty & his mom that he was going to have to go to a high-tech facility. He had to go. Chapter 2: Freedom from the Trap part 1. Mighty was being held in a holding cell. Unaware that the one who brought him there was Dr. Eggman's Brother, Dr. Jeff B. Frotbottom. "Muahahahahaha!" Dr. Frotbottom laughed evily. "My evil plan to capture all the heroes is almost complete!. All I need now is Sonic and the gang". At the time, Sonic was only 14, Tails was 14, and Knuckles was 14. What do I do thought Mighty as he tried to escape. The bars were made of a material that he couldn't break. 2 weeks later, Sonic and the gang were captured because, well, they were 14 and 15. Chapter 3: Freedom from the Trap part 2. Sonic and the gang were held in a big cell next to Mighty. No way out, Mighty got mad. "What did I do to deserve this?!?". Sonic and the gang looked at him in wonder. "What are you-" Sonic said before Mighty turned from Blue & red to Yellow. "Gahh!!!!!" Mighty said in anger. Mihty had turned into a super. Sonic and the gang were amazed. Mighty pulled the bars and they broke. He blew his cage to bits. He ripped all the other cages into many bits. Mighty turned into his regular self. He was about to introduce himself when Dr. Frotbottom came back. He dropped a tray of Test tubes after seeing them free. "Run!" Mighty said to the others. Dr. Frotbottom ran towards them. Tails was able to fly out while Mighty and Sonic ran out at super speed, but sonic was faster then Mighty by 21 mph. Shadow was able to fight off Dr. Frotbottom. "Thanks for saving us." Sonic said to mighty as they were atleast 10 miles from the evil lair. "No problem" Mighty said back. "Hey, do you want to get together some time?" Sonic said. "Sure, I would love to." Said Mighty as they both ran off into the distance. Chapter 4: 5 years later... 5 years later, in the hometown of sonic, sonic and Mighty ran down the streets when they noticed something. They looked closer and found out that the man was none other then- Dr. Frotbottom! He came to them in a flying machine with lazers. Other citizens ran towards the Freedom Gateway. This gateway was the legal area of freedom from danger. "Muahahahahahahaha! I got you now sonic the hedgehog." Dr. Frotbottom said. He only wanted sonic. They battled him but they had no use. "Go into super mode!" Mighty said. They both went into super mode. Sonic & Mighty fought him with there own powers, but that was only half useful. "I got it." Mighty said. He whispered the plan to sonic. They got closer together and combined powers to defeat Dr. Frotbottom. The citizens cheered them as Dr. Frotbottom flew away on a broken flying machine. "I will get you next time...Next ti-" Dr. Frotbottom said before a large lazer beam struck him, instantly obliterating him. "Wow!" Mighty Said. "Who could of made a lazer like that?" Then, Tails came around. "Tails!" they both shout. "Am I too late?" Tails said. "No. You finished him off for good" Sonic said. Then, Dr. Eggman came and started declaring war with sonic. "See you" Sonic said. "Wait." Mighty Said. "Its me that he wants. We can't fight evil together anymore since there isn't a threat we both can defeat. We can still be friends though." Sonic replied. "Here is a button. Press it if you need me". "Ok. I will." Mighty said as he waved off to the sky, in which sonic flew off towards. Will mighty ever find a foe? Find out in the next story. Characters * Mighty The Hedgehog * Sonic * Knuckles * Tails * Dr. Frotbottom * Dr. Eggman